IN THIS SPECIFICATION the term “slurry” refers broadly to mixtures of solids and liquids. This includes aqueous mixtures, in thickened or un-thickened form. Such mixtures may, for example, be in the form of tailings, concentrates, pastes, sludges (which may include biologically active solid ingredients), industrial wastes, or oil sands. “Slurry” particularly includes slurries that are regarded as “settling slurries”. A “settling slurry” is a slurry that has a tendency to deposit, through gravity, a sediment or settled particle bed when flowing at a velocity slower than a “critical deposition velocity” of the slurry.
It is well established that a slurry is pumped most economically at a velocity just above its critical deposition velocity. The critical deposition velocity varies from case to case and is dependent on a number of different factors. Such factors include solids concentration or density of the slurry, composition of the slurry, particle size distribution in the slurry, and so on. In the mining and mineral extraction industry, as an example, thickened slurries or tailings are pumped through pipelines from mineral extraction plants to tailings dams. At velocities below the critical deposition velocity, solid particles in the slurry tend to settle in the pipeline, forming a sliding or stationary settled particle bed at the invert of the pipeline. This has a negative effect on pumping velocity at constant pumping power, and continuing build-up of sediment could eventually lead to pipeline blockage. If the slurry contains larger particles, such particles will tend to settle out first. This may lead to undesired, unstable operating conditions.
It seems obvious that to avoid negative consequences associated with pumping below the critical deposition velocity, pumping should be effected well in excess of it. However, this will increase operating costs, since more power will be consumed and since there will be greater frictional losses and pipeline wear. Another seemingly obvious measure is to reduce the particle concentration or density of the slurry by increasing the water content in order to decrease the critical deposition velocity. However, this may be an undesirable wastage of water and/or require an additional pumping operation to pump excess water back from the disposal site.
Even if, as is conventionally the case, slurry pumping systems are designed to operate above the critical deposition velocity determined for a particular slurry, it must be appreciated that the actual properties of the slurry may vary considerably from time to time. This is particularly so with respect to the ultrafine content in the particle size distribution of the slurry, the maximum particle size and the mineral composition. Selecting a single operating power with a safety margin worked in is therefore non-ideal over this variability. It would be more beneficial proverbially to sail closer to the wind, to detect the onset of particle settlement by means of instrumentation, and then to control the flow velocity continuously and maintain it at the lowest value possible while the concentration of the slurry is maintained at an appropriately high value. The present invention seeks to allow for achieving such control.